


The Pickle Jar and the Ghost

by ThinkApple



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkApple/pseuds/ThinkApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 4AM, and Laura just can't open her pickle jar. Also, there's a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Until You Get to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is based roughly on two different AU scenarios from Tumblr, being  
> 1: "So I know I'm in just my underwear and it's 5am and I've woken you up and I know we're neighbours and we've never spoken but please open this jar for me?"  
> 2: “I moved into the apartment next door and it’s 100% haunted please let me crash here for the night”

I glanced at the clock. It read 4:03 AM. Of course. I held a pickle jar in my hands and tried to pull the lid off again. 

"Great," I muttered. 

What am I supposed to do now? Of course I had to have a pickle craving at four in the morning. 

I put the pickle jar down on the counter and slid down the side of the cabinets, trying to think of what I can do to get the pickle jar open. The cold floor shot dull, icy spikes into my thighs and I looked around the kitchen. On the table, there was a cake cutter thingy. Jumping up, I gabbed the pickle jar and went to the cake cutter. 

Perry would kill me if I broke or bent this, so I had to be careful. She'd probably yell something like, "Laura Hollis! How many times have I told you that we do not pry the lids off jars," even though it'd be the first time she'd yell at me about prying the lid off a jar. 

Ugh, whatever, I'm gonna do it. I grabbed the cake cutter and placed the tip just under the rim of the jar and pulled. 

"Come on-- Stupid jar! Just budge!" I tried to persuade the inanimate pickle jar. Nice, Hollis. You've reached a new low. 

While I pulled on the cake cutter, it somehow slipped from under the rim of the jar and the cake cutter came flying upwards and hit me in the face. 

So, now I have a bloody nose and an undefeated jar full of the promised food. Dammit. 

Pickle jar- 1, me- 0. 

I decided to go for the only idea I could come up with. My next door neighbor. She was sarcastic and apathetic, but really, really strong. I could use that. Also, I should probably wait for my nose to stop bleeding and put some pants on. 

Nah. 

I put down the cake cutter, trading it for the pickle jar and marched out of the door. 

I got to the door of the apartment next door and ran a hand through my hair, in an attempt to make myself look presentable for some reason. 

I have to be at work in three hours, so the sooner I open the jar the better. 

I knocked four times, precisely for the reason that, if she was, in fact, a whovian, I could get pleasure out of somewhat freaking her out. 

I expected to have to wait a little before she came sauntering to the door and opened it, to find me, bloody and looking for revenge against a rude jar, but it was opened almost immediately. 

With a smirk, the girl standing in the open door said, "Well, hello, cutie. I knew it wouldn't be long before you were pounding on my door, begging for my help with something unspeakable." 

"I know it's 4AM, and I'm in my underwear and we all have to be places in the morning, but can you open this?" I asked, pushing the jar into her hands. 

"Getting right to the point, are we? Also, I'm liking your demands, sweetheart," she said with a wink. 

I rubbed at my nose and the gates were opened again, causing a new rush of blood to start lightly coming out of my nostrils. I must have been a sight, really. Standing there in a white t-shirt and bright pink underwear, nose bloody, and dark circles under my eyes. 

"Just, please?" I asked. 

"I don't know what I could possibly do after you seem to have hit it against your face several times in order to get these pickles out of this jar," she said, commenting on my nose. 

"I tried to pry off the lid with a cake cutter, and it slipped and hit me in the face," I responded. 

"Feisty, just how I like my girls," she said, smirking. 

I blushed. 

"I can imagine, gotta use that super strength for something other than opening pickle jars for your next door neighbor," I replied. 

She blushed. Way to go, Hollis. 

She sighed, and put her hand on top of the jar. 

Under her breath, I heard her mutter "No Patrick, the lid." 

"What?" I asked, knowing what she said. 

Her head flew up and she looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. 

"What? Nothing," she said. 

"No, I heard you," I said, grinning, "You're a dork!" 

"What? No I'm not. I am the night. Fear me," she said, not-so convincingly. 

"Yeah, right," I said. 

"Do you want me to open this for you, or not?" she asked. 

"Please?" I said. 

"You're lucky you're cute," she responded, pulling harder on the lid. 

"I know," I said. 

"Goddammit, it seems I am being bested by an inanimate object," she complained. 

I snorted. "Don't give me that, you're the one that's bleeding. I don't even know your name, why am I opening your jar?" she argued. 

"My name is Laura Hollis, and because if you don't you will have been defeated," I replied. 

"My name is Carmilla Karnstein, and I refuse to give up," she said, pulling harder. 

"Why are you even awake at this hour?" I asked. 

"Because I am the night." 

"The night is hot," I said, then after realizing that was aloud, I added, "Wait, shit." 

"Ooh, you think I'm hot, Cupcake," Carmilla said with a smirk. 

"You think I'm cute," I shot back. 

"I think you're a lot of things," she said, with a slight seductiveness to her eyes. 

I took a deep breath and a tiny shiver went down my spine. 

"Shit," she muttered, pulling harder on the lid of the jar. 

I giggled, and she shot me a glare. 

"I have an idea, come inside. The paper towels are over there, for your nose. Don't bleed all over my stuff," she said, walking into her apartment with me at toe. 

I accidentally stepped on a creaky floor board and she jumped almost a foot into the air. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," she said. 

I gabbed a paper towel and we both sat down at the kitchen table. She used the leverage from being in a sitting position to push harder on the lid of the jar. 

"Goodness gracious, Creampuff, is this how you get all your girls?" she asked with a laugh. 

"Normally, no. But I'm glad it seems to be working on you." I joked back. 

"I know, you must be over the moon sweetheart," she said, ginning. 

"Oh, I am. Like the cow," I said. 

"Dork," she joked. 

"I know," I joked back. 

After a moment, the lid of the pickle jar popped off onto the floor and some of the juice in the jar spilled onto her shirt. 

"Ugh, shit," she said, pulling the shirt over her head and flinging it over her shoulder. 

I blushed, and stared at her bra. 

"Like what you see?" she said with a smirk. 

"We all have different ways of getting the girl," I joked. 

"Glad it seems to be working," she joked back. 

"You must be over the moon," I said with a wink. 

"Don't steal my lines," she said, sticking her tongue out. 

"How else is anyone going to hear them?" I asked jokingly. 

She opened her mouth, closed it back, and turned a shade of pink unknown to human kind. 

"Touche," she said with a laugh. 

She handed me the pickle jar, and took one from the opening of the glass jar. 

"Hey!" I exclaimed. 

"Price of the job, cutie." she said, munching on the pickle. 

I laughed, and she smiled back at me. 

There was a creak from the back of the apartment somewhere. 

"I'm sorry, were we too loud?" I asked, thinking her other half, or study buddy, or whatever, must have been awoken, because there's no way a girl that beautiful doesn't have someone. 

She had grown sort of pale, and her eyes were searching around the room. 

"Carmilla?" I called her name. 

"Hm? Oh, is that what you thought? No, we're the only ones here," she said. 

"Then what is that noise?" I asked, because there seemed to be footsteps walking closer and closer. 

"Okay so I moved in here like a week ago," she gestured to the boxes lying about, "and I'm 100% sure this place is haunted." 

I stared at her for a couple seconds, and then started laughing. 

"Shut up! It might get us!" she said, looking panicked. 

"Wait, are you serious right now?" I asked, now concerned. 

"Yes!" she exclaimed. 

"Fine, come on," I said, getting up and picking up the pickle jar lid. She closed the door behind us, and we walked to my apartment. I opened the door, and flicked the light switch on. She closed my door and sat down at my table. 

"Um, we don't actually have a couch," I started and her head flicked up before I could go on. 

"We?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, my friends LaFontaine and their girlfriend Perry live here with me," I said. 

"Oh, cool," she said, worry leaving her eyes. 

"Anyway, you can sleep in my bed. Do you want a shirt to sleep in?" I asked. 

"Nah, I already told you Cupcake, this is how I get the ladies," she said with a wink. 

"Right, how could I forget," I said. 

"I have no ideas as to how it could've slipped your mind, sweetheart," she said. 

"Okay, I have to be at work in like, two and a half hours, so I'm going to sleep. Are you coming?" I asked. 

"So that's how you usually get your ladies," she joked. 

I put a hand over my heart and staggered back, "Agh! You've caught me!" I exclaimed. 

"Dork," she said. 

"Nerd," I responded. 

"How you wound me, sweetheart," she said. 

"Are you coming or not?" I asked, as I stopped in the hallway, looking over my shoulder. 

She sat there for a second, then got up too fast and caught her foot on the chair, taking a nosedive to the floor. 

"Ow," she said, getting up and rubbing her head. I laughed, and she frowned. 

"That hurt, Sweetheart, are you just going to laugh at me?" she asked. 

"Yep." I said, still giggling. 

She grinned, and sauntered over to me. 

In her most seductive voice, she whispered, "I thought it was time for bed?" and walked down the hallway. 

"Goddammit," I whispered, and followed after her to my bedroom. 

"Cupcake?" she said once we arrived at my room, "This is a tiny bed, meant for someone your size--" " 

"You're like an inch taller than me, and," I walked towards the bed and leaned down, pulling out the trundle bed, "It's actually two beds." I proudly motioned to the bed that came from under my bed. 

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to comment on how much of a nerd you are being in this exact moment, and instead focus on the fact that there isn't a mattress on that bed," she pointed out. 

I looked down disappointingly at the bed that made my bed bigger on the inside, like the TARDIS. 

"Darn. I guess we'll have to share my bed, then," I looked back up to face her, "And that isn't how I get my ladies." 

She laughed. 

"How, then?" she asked. 

"If you let me take you out to dinner Saturday, you can find out," I said, and climbed into the left side of the bed. 

"Alright, Sweetheart. Alright," she said, and climbed into bed next to me. 

We fell asleep not that much longer, happily droning out the sounds of the city around us.


	2. Heart Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura have been dating for a while, and are now (basically) moved in together. In this chapter, they're shopping together, and trying to out-pun/out-pickup line each other with items in Walmart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably ridiculous, tbh. Mild language warning.

"Carmilla!" I yelled, "It's time to go!"

"Creampuff, come here! Do these two blacks match?" I heard her call back from her bedroom.

Perry and LaFontaine had moved out of my apartment about a month ago, because "We're advancing with our relationship, Laura, it's not personal," and "No, it's not because Carmilla is basically always naked, don't be ridiculous, Laura."

Carmilla, however, was basically always here. She still kept her apartment, though, because apparently she'd posted ads onto random ghost-busting websites detailing things she knew about the 'ghost' in her apartment and only went back there for more clothes or random things she had in the boxes that were still lying about. She wouldn't let me go in there, though, because "Cupcake, the ghost will fight you. I'm not even kidding. One time, it fought me. It was Mortal Kombat up in there. I'm serious. Laura, stop laughing. It's not funny, I'm being serious!" 

I walked to the back of the apartment, where Carmilla was in just a bra and some sweatpants, lying on the bed, reading.

"It doesn't matter if they match, put a shirt on, Carm," I said.

"No," she said, "I'm too sexy for my shirt. Also, I'm not going."

"Yes, you are going, you have to make sure I don't get just cookies and hot chocolate," I replied.

"No, I'm not going," she persisted, but lifted her eyes off the novel.

"Okay," I said, "I guess I'll see if I can get someone else's number, then. Maybe a girl who will attend shopping trips with me."

"No, no, don't--" Carmilla, twisted up in the blanket, began to spring out of the bed, and then proceeded to promptly fall on her face.

I was a fit of giggles as she mumbled things about me being rude, and pulled an old AC/DC band shirt over her head.

"Thank you very much," I said.

"Don't thank me yet, Sweetheart," she said with a wink.

Honestly, rude.

We climbed into my car once we got outside, and she got into the drivers side, "Because reasons, Laura, because reasons."

"Hey, Laura," Carmilla said.

"What?" I asked, turning my head away from the window.

"Are you the moon?" she asked.

"No, Carmilla, I am pretty sure I am not the moon," I said.

"Really? Because, even when it's dark, you still seem to shine," she said, grinning.

"That was... Really sweet actually..." I said.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for that damned sun, you'd be the hottest thing ever created. You might be, still. I'll call NASA and ask," she said.

"You, Carm, are a dork," I said, giggling.

"There are people who say DisneyLand is the happiest place on Earth. Clearly, though, they haven't been in your arms," she said.

"Okay, but, have you actually ever been to DisneyLand?" I asked.

"You shut up right now, I'm trying to be cute," she said, pouting.

"You don't have to try," I said, winking.

"Goddammit, Cupcake," she said.

We pulled into a parking space near the front of Walmart, and walked inside. Carmilla insisted that we go to the vegetable section first, though, so I wouldn't dump the entire cookie section into the buggy.

"Hey, Laura?" Carmilla said.

"Yeah, Carm?" I asked, turning around.

Carmilla held up a tomato, and, grinning, said, "I love you from my head tomatoes."

"Who would've thought that the first time you said 'I love you' would be in pun form? Oh, right, I did," I said, laughing.

"Fight me," she said.

"Maybe later," I agreed.

"Hey, Laura?" Carmilla asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You're under arrest," she said.

"For?" I asked. 

"Breaking and entering," she said.

I sighed, "Aright, what did I break and enter?"

"My heart. Well, there was minimal breaking. A lot of entering, though," she said.

I laughed, and went back to throwing vegetables into the cart.

"Laura," Carmilla said.

"Hm?" I asked, turning around.

She held up a pepper and said, "You must be one spicy dish, because you're making my heart burn."

"I swear to heck, Carm," I said, laughing.

"You swear to heck? Impressive," she joked.

"You shut your face right now," I said, still giggling.

She held her hands up in mock surrender, laughing.

Eventually, we'd made our way to the toy section because toys are a must-have, obviously. Carmilla threw two Nerf guns and two water guns into the buggy with unknown reasoning. 

"Laura?" she asked.

I turned around, "Wha--"

She threw a soccer ball at me, and I caught it just in time.

"Yep," she said, "You're a keeper."

"Oh, my god," I said, putting the soccer ball back up on the shelf.

"Laura," Carmilla said, concern dotting her voice, as she spun me around and put her hand on my forehead, "Do you have a fever?" she asked.

"No, I don't--" I began.

"You look pretty hot to me," she said, grinning.

Some kid at the other end of the isle started laughing and had to exit the section.

I sighed, but grinned and went back to the toys.

"Hey, Carmilla?" I asked, after a few seconds.

"What's up, Buttercup?" she asked, turning towards me.

"If there wasn't gravity on Earth, I'd still fall for you," I said.

She grinned widely and kissed me on the cheek.

"Carm?" I said, holding up a stick of chapstick.

"Mm?" she replied, looking towards me.

"You remind me of this chapstick, because you da balm," I said, giggling.

She grinned back, and kissed the top of my nose.

"Laur?" she said, after a moment.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Is this The Matrix? Because, I think you're the one," she said, hardly able to control her laughter.

"Totally," I said, laughing back.

I picked up some ice skates, and started looking at them.

"Nice skates," Carmilla said, "Wanna puck?"

"Carmilla!" I said, smacking her arm, but laughing.

"What?" she asked, giggling.

"We're in the toy section! Children!" I said.

"I think we should have children, too," she said more quietly than usual.

"I'm glad you agree," I said, walking further down the isle.

I could she she way she grinned from the corner of my eye, and that made me almost as happy as she was.

"Laur," she said, holding up a shoe that had somehow made it onto the isle, "You're my sole-mate."

"You're such a nerd, oh my gosh," I said, laughing.

I held up a stuffed frog and said, "I find you quite to be ribbiting."

She giggled, and grinned at the frog.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?" she asked.

"Actually, turtles and crocodiles are believed to be--" I started.

"Goddammit, Cupcake, just kiss me," she said.

I kissed her lightly, giggling, and then went back to shopping as she sighed, grinning, from behind me.

Pointing at a fish tank, I said, "If you were a fish tank, I'd tap that."

"Actually, you shouldn't tap fish tanks, it disturbs the fish," she said, pondering it in her head.

"Dork," I said.

"I'm just notifying the general public!" she said, smiling.

"Hey, Cupcake," Carmilla said.

"Yep?" I asked, turning.

"Can I hakuna your ma-tatas?" she asked, holding up a stuffed Lion King toy.

"Not with that attitude, you can't," I said, laughing.

"Welcome to the love boat," Carmilla said, putting on a costume captain's hat, "I'll be your captain."

"More like the nerd boat," I said.

"I heard that!" she said, laughing.

"You were meant to," I joked.

"Where have you fin all my life?" I asked Carmilla, tossing a stuffed fish at her.

"Hiding from your puns," she joked.

"Rude," I said.

She threw a stuffed minion at me, and it bounced off my head.

"You're one in a minion," she said.

"So are you, obviously," I said.

"Should I take offense to that?" she asked.

I reached up and pressed my lips to hers, putting my hand on the small of her back, and traveling downwards slightly before releasing her.

"What were we talking about, again?" she asked, coming out of her trance.

I laughed, and pulled her out of the toy section, and more towards the jewelry. I released her hand, and went to view earrings while she talked to a salesperson just out of my hearing range. 

Eventually, though, they came to some sort of conclusion, because Carmilla took my hand and pulled me back towards the food. 

It was probably so she could make more jokes, honestly.

She pointed at a honeydew melon, "Honeydew you know how cute you are?" she asked.

It was so she could make more jokes.

"I do, do you know how cute you are?" I asked.

"Well, now I do," she smiled.

I picked up a bean, and said, "Bean thinking about you a lot."

"Same," she said, laughing.

Eventually, we got the cart full and went to checkout. Outside, the sky had gotten darker and the stars were starting to appear. We carried the groceries back to the car and climbed in, driving happily back towards the apartment building.

"I love you, too," I said, after we'd been driving for a little while.

"What?" she asked, being snapped out of whatever she was thinking of.

"You said it, earlier. With the tomato joke. I didn't say it back, then, but I do. I love you, too," I said.

She grinned, and reached over to hold my hand while she drove.

We pulled into the parking lot and unloaded the bags, carrying them into the apartment building and up to the apartment.

After unloading the groceries, we sat on the couch, which we had since bought, and cuddled while watching a film.

"Hey, Cupcake?" Carmilla said, after a while.

"Mm?" I asked.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, because I want to spend it with you. You know, if you'll let me," she said.

I pulled back a little to look at her, "What are you saying?"

"Laura Hollis, the light of my life, the brightness at the end of a dark tunnel, the nerd to my dork, will you marry me?" she asked.

I grinned, "Totally."

She laughed, and kissed me.

She reached behind her, and pulled out a container of whey.

"I'm going to have my whey with you," she laughed.

"I take it back, the wedding is off," I said, laughing.

"Rude," she said, still giggling.

"Kidding," I said, "I'll always love you."

"And I, will always love you," she sang.

I hit her on the head with a pillow, and we fell, laughing and kissing, onto the sofa, knowing that we'll forever be wrapped in each others' arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you guys for wanting to read more of this, I hope you enjoyed their ridiculous antics. Find me on tumblr at finntheponeh.tumblr.com


	3. The City Lights Never Cease to Keep Us Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I swear to god, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be perfect. It was never supposed to happen this way.
> 
> OR
> 
> You guys are going to hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've been married for a little while, and kids were a thought. A big thought. Laura wanted to carry the child, Carmilla said she had never wanted to. (Laura's totally fine with that, she doesn't want to make her uncomfortable.) Also, my pals, AFTER will be from Laura /and/ Carm's POV, but BEFORE will /only be Laura/. Don't worry, I'll tell you who's who, it'll all be cool. Sorry in advance for any confusion.
> 
> Angst (don't tell me you didn't see it coming.) Language. Love you guys! *ducks and rolls into a protective shelter* (It's 100% cool if you don't wanna read this. Fluff to come. Pinky swear.)
> 
> finntheponeh.tumblr.com

AFTER: (Laura's POV)

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I swear to god, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be perfect. It was never supposed to happen this way.

I cried. I'd been crying for the past two hours. Carmilla had taken her keys, and promised to be back. 

"I swear to you, Laura, I'll be back. The world could be fucking ending, and I'd still come back to you. Laura, look at me. I'll be back, I swear to god," she'd said, tears welling up in her eyes. 

She'd been gone for an hour. I couldn't bring myself to stop crying. It was like pain that spiked through me at an unfair pace, breaking open memories that I'd kept under wraps for years. When my mother left us. When my pets died before my own eyes. When I watched my father slowly wither away after contracting cancer. When I watched Carmilla's face slowly go sour when I asked about her family, so many months ago, and hearing her tell me that she never really had one. At least, not many she considered family anymore.

LaFontaine and Perry had stopped by earlier. I don't think I heard a word LaFontaine said. I remember something about "don't beat yourself up about, it, Laur," and "it's science, frosh, it'll all be cool," but that's all. Perry had been kind of helpful, though. She managed to get me to stop crying for two minutes and say something like "Carmilla wants kids," before bursting back into tears. They had looked at each other, and promised to be back before leaving.

It's been hours. People keep promising. People keep leaving. 

Kirsch and Danny came by, too. They're from work. Danny shoved him into the hall after some comment he made that I didn't hear. She apologized, and promised to be back. 

No one has come. No one is going to come. It's because I promised. I promised, and I broke it, and that's all I ever do. That's all I ever fucking do. No one should come back. No one should ever come back. I don't deserve them. They're too good. All of them. They're such good people and all I ever do is let people down. That's all I can ever do.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AFTER: (Carmilla's POV)

Laura was crying. Laura wasn't supposed to ever cry. Laura is a gift to this world. Laura is a fucking saint, and she was crying. She'd been crying. She'd threw things. She screamed about how she didn't deserve me. She'd yelled about how I was too good. She's so, so wrong. It was my fault. It's my fault her beautiful eyes are red around the edges. It's my fault that her muscles tensed when I touched her, to calm her down. It was my fault.

I got out of the car, and slammed the door as I got out. I slammed my fist on the door in front of me. It opened, after a little more incessant pounding.

"God, Kitty, what is it?" Will had mumbled, as he opened the door. He saw the tears blurring my vision, then, and opened the door wider.

He offered me a drink as I sat on his couch, and I declined. I wasn't going to be like my 'mother'. I wasn't going to be like her. I can be many things, but I can't ever be her.

"What's wrong, Carmilla?" he asked, dropping the childhood nickname.

"She-" I cut off my sentence, more tears raining down my face.

"Laura? Is this about Laura?" he asked.

I nodded, and shoved my hands into my face.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"Nothing, Will, god, she's a goddamn gift to this Earth, she didn't do a damn thing," I said, between tears.

"Is she pregnant?" he asked.

My hair was tied up on top of my head, and I looked like the definition of a mess, tears staining my shirt, and here he was. The only true family I'd known, asking if the reason I was so hurt was because my wife was pregnant. He's an idiot, honestly.

"No, no, Will, she's- she- she thinks something is wrong with her. She- nothing is wrong with her, Will. Nothing could ever be wrong with her," I said, starting to cry harder.

"Carmilla, she's not a saint. She can hurt you just the same as anyone else can. It's okay to admit it if she hurt you, I'm here to help, I'm here because I love you, even though you're a jerk of a sister," he said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I know, Will, I know no one is a saint. But damn, if anyone could be, it's her. She saw a little boy, the other day. She saw him, sitting on the road, cold, and she took off her jacket, and gave it to him, and told him she'd be back in a jiffy- she actually said the word 'jiffy' Will- and ran into a shop to buy hot cocoa, then went to the car and pulled out the blanket and picnic basket we were going to use in the park, and gave them to him. She sat down with him, and asked about his family, and helped him with his homework, Will. She actually did that, for an actual person, and she thinks that she's horrible. I don't understand it, Will," I said, crying harder.

He nodded, understanding. "So, what's the problem, then?"

I let out the first sob, pressing the heel of my hand harder into my eyes.

"She- She can't- She's unable-" I started crying harder. I couldn't even get out a fucking sentence, and I was breaking down in my brother's home. Where he lived. Where he had dates, and thought about his future. God, I'm so weak.

He wrapped himself around me, and I cried harder. I wet a spot on the shoulder of his shirt, and bunched the back of the fabric up in my fists. 

"I- I don't know why she'd think- Why would she think that, Will? Why would she think I- I'd stop loving her? Does she really think that of me, W-Will?" I asked, stuttering between words.

"She doesn't, Kitty. She doesn't think that of you. She's just stopped loving herself, and thinks everyone else has, too. She doesn't think that of you, Kitty," he said, rubbing my back, "No one could think that of you."

"I do," I said.

"Don't. You're worthy of more love than anyone can provide," he said.

"She could. She did. She stopped, though. She stopped loving me," I said.

"No, she didn't, Kitty. She only stopped loving herself. She could never stop loving you. Not ever," he said.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BEFORE: (Laura's POV)

I smiled at Carmilla, who was grumpily sitting crosslegged in the middle of table in front of me, sipping her coffee. The first coffee date we had was technically our first date, even though we had breakfast together the first night she'd stayed over. She'd ordered black coffee, in an attempt to be cool, but after her first sip had choked and sputtered as I giggled. She takes it with cream and two sugars, now.

"Cupcake, I love you, so, so much, but could you stop looking so happy at the crack of dawn? It's making me a morning person," she said, and I laughed.

"I could, but then we'd both be the grump of this marriage," I said, laughing.

We'd moved out of my apartment a while ago. Carmilla and I had defeated the ghost, by discovering that it was literally just a prank someone had been playing with stellar projection skills. That 'someone' turned out to be Brody Kirsch, a guy who, despite his awesome pranks, was actually a really nice guy. I asked him to stop (as Carmilla was to busy sulking about the whole thing) and he kindly agreed (but not after he'd said "And I'd of gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your sulking lesbian vampire!" which was totally cool.) He'd taken up a position as an intern at the newspaper I work for, however, which was really fun, actually. His pranks were actually really good.

LaFontaine and Perry had gotten married. It was a wonderful wedding, and Perry's vows were funny and sweet and brought tears to the crowd. LaFontaine, however, said "Perry. Same. I totally love you. You're like, really special to me, and you accept me for who I am. That's more than I could ever ask for. However, if you'd let me do science in the kitchen, that'd be super totally cool," with which Perry had said, "Sorry, honey. No way," and everyone laughed. They adopted a sweet little red-headed boy named Alex with a passion for exploding monster trucks and baking. They had moved to a neighborhood which was two blocks away from where Carmilla and I bought our first house after getting married. It would've been less, if that was possible. LaFontaine and I had stayed up all night one night, talking about how we'd "totally be the friends that got houses next door to each other. But, like, in a cool way." 

When Carmilla and I got married, Carmilla let me do what ever I had liked. 

"Tulips or roses, babe?" I had asked.

"Doesn't matter to me, you're the only flower I'll be looking at," she'd said. 

"That's adorable, Carm," I had said, laughing. 

"Yeah. Yours is also the only flower I'll end up taking by the end of the night, too," she'd said, and I blushed.

We ended up getting married at a spot in a meadow. The wedding officiator was some super old guy that Carmilla had found online that knew how to "party properly, Laura." The wedding was small, and Carmilla wore a tux because she absolutely refused a wedding dress. My vows were planned out, but awkward yet sweet. Carmilla's vows were made up on the spot, and she spoke from her heart, and she didn't tell me that until a week after the wedding. The guests had laughed and cried, and some of them got together at the end of the night. Will was Carmilla's "best little dork" as she called him, and Perry was the bridesmaid, while LaFontaine was the ring bearer. The wedding was a mess of laughter and by the end of the wedding, everyone was filled with warmth and liquid courage. Everyone went home feeling happy or heated, and it was a wonderful day.

The honeymoon was to Toronto, Canada. We never left the hotel, though. Except for the last day, when Carmilla's excuses for staying in bed dwindled, and it was a wonderful time. We went home, and started looking into houses, and finally found the perfect one. It just happened to be two blocks from LaF and Perry's. That was a pro, in my book.

And now, here we were, sitting in our kitchen at 6AM on a Thursday, getting ready for work. Carmilla works at a museum as one of the tour guide people, because of her love for history, but claims she hates it because "too many humans, Buttercup." (She loves it, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone.) I worked as a journalist for The Daily Happenings newspaper, and I loved it with all I had in me.

I tipped the bowl of cereal into my mouth, and drank the milk, and set the bowl down to rub my eyes, as I tried to focus on the news story I had due sometime this week for the newspaper. Above me, Carmilla snorted. 

"Hm?" I inquired, not looking up.

"Cupcake, you have a little something on your face," she said.

I looked up, "Where?"

"Right there," she said, pointing her her own upper lip.

I darted my tongue out, and traced it along my top lip.

"Is it gone?" I asked.

"Not quite. Want me to get it for you?" she asked.

"Go for it," I said.

She leaned down, and pressed her lips against mine, sucking the top one for just a little longer than necessary. Pulling her head up, she nodded.

"It's gone," she said, smirking at my flabbergasted appearance.

Honestly, you'd think I'd be used to that by now. (I never will be.)

I stood up, and pressed my lips to hers, pushing her backwards up against the table. I pressed my palms up against the table, and pulled back to set the bowl on the floor. She looked surprised, to say the least, when I got on the table and pushed her back down, kissing harder.

I could be a little late. She ran her tongue against my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth a little. She twirled her tongue in my mouth.

I can be a lot late.

(And later, when I rushed to work, I was surprised the table didn't break.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Still Laura's POV)

I came home from work a little late to Carmilla dancing in her spot to Frank Sinatra and humming along quietly while she cooked something over the stove.

I smiled and quietly wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Oh, hello," she said quietly. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hello," I said happily.

She spun in my arms and turned to face me.

"I love you," she said.

"I know, babe, I love you too," I said.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against mine.

"I'm cooking," she said.

"I see that. What are you making?" I asked.

"My ever-so famous stir fry," she said, smiling at me.

"Excellant," I joked.

She pecked my lips and we swayed to the music.

"Frank Sinatra, huh?" I asked.

"Always, Sweetheart," she said.

She kissed the top of my nose, and I smiled. I released her after kissing her lips again, and went to change out of my "Lois-Lane-is-my-bitch" outfit (as Carmilla put it this morning) and into my Doctor Who pajamas. We sat down and ate our dinner in our sleep clothes like the adults we are, and then settled down on the couch. Carmilla stretched the length of the sofa and I sat in between her legs with my back pressed against her chest. She absent-mindedly played with my hair as we watched Orphan Black.

"Sweetheart?" she asked, after a little bit.

"Mm?" I asked.

"A while back, when we were shopping in Walmart, the day we got engaged, do you remember that?" she asked.

"Of course, Carm, how could I forget?" I said.

"Well, remember us talking about having kids? Like, I said we should have them, and you were like 'Yeah, totally' or whatever you said?" she asked, nervously fidgeting.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" I asked.

"Well, like, I know it's early and all, but what do you think about that? You know, having kids," she said.

"I think that'd be great," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked, calming down.

"Yeah," I said, smiling up at her.

"I never wanted to like, actually carry a kid though. It seems like that's not for me. Is that cool with you?" she asked.

"Of course it is, Carm. I love you. Besides, I always wanted to, anyway," I said.

She grinned down at me, and pulled me closer.

"I think, though, before we go looking for sperm or whatever, I should get fertility tested. You know, make sure it's actually possible?" I said.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure you'll do great on your test, Cupcake," she said, pecking my cheek.

"Nerd," I said.

"Dork," she said, giggling.

"I know," I said, giggling back.

"Carm?" I asked.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I promise you, I'll shove a child through my uterus for you," I said.

She laughed.

"That sounds a little violent," she laughed.

"Trust me, it is," I said, laughing.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Laura's POV)

And so, that's what we did. I went to a doctor, without Carm, because "Sweetheart, hospitals freak me out. I love you, but I don't want to go," which was fine.

We went out for ice cream, and went home, and went about our normal day. We went to sleep feeling completely in love. It wasn't unlike any other night.

A few days later, Carmilla fixed pancakes with syrup smiley faces and bacon. She rushed out the door flattening her hair and shoving her tie into position after kissing me for a while. She tossed an "I love you more than the world, Buttercup," over her shoulder and closed the door behind her. She had to work at the museum early today, and I was off for once.

I was reading one of Carmilla's books, after I'd gotten home from babysitting for LaF and Perry when the phone rag. I picked it up.

"Yes, hello, hi, who's this? Uh-huh. Oh. Okay. Really? Negative? Are you sure? Are you sure it isn't upside down, because that happened to me once, and let me tell you... Oh. Right. Okay. Sorry. Right. Uh, okay. Yeah. I'll, uh, tell her when she gets home, uh, I guess," I said, "Right. Bye."

It was negative. The fertility test. I couldn't have children. Carmilla wanted children and I couldn't give her any. I couldn't give her any children even though that was the only thing she ever really asked for. Even though I promised. Even though I loved her. Somehow, I couldn't have kids. I stopped listening at the science part of it all. I couldn't have kids.

I couldn't give her what she wanted. I couldn't be what she needed.

She door opened, just after I had sunk onto the floor and pulled my knees into myself.

"Laur? Hey, I'm home. Some jackass at the museum thought it'd be hysterical if he put the male caveman onto the female cavewoman in a very sinful manner, and let me tell you... Sweetheart?" she had popped her head into the living room, the rest of her slowly following as she saw me sitting on the floor hugging my legs.

"Hey, Cutie, I'm here. What's the matter?" she asked.

"Carmilla... I'm so sorry," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

She sat down in front of me and crossed her legs.

"Sorry? What for?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"The woman on the phone. From the doctors office. She said that I can't..." I took a deep breath, "She said that I can't have kids."

"What? Why?" Carmilla asked.

"I don't- I don't know, I sort of stopped listening, I just... I'm so sorry," I said, shaking my head. I hadn't met her gaze.

"Well... That's- That's okay. That's okay, Laura. We'll just, like, adopt, or whatever," she said.

"I wanted to have a baby, Carmilla. I wanted to give birth to a child. I wanted to be able to have a baby that would be ours. That we had together. That we went through the ups and downs of pregnancy for," I said, my voice cracking.

"It's okay, Laura. It's okay, we'll just-" she began.

"No, Carmilla! It isn't okay. It isn't okay that I can't have a baby," I said, my voice rising.

I stood up, and started to walk around the living room.

"No, Laura, listen, you're not any less than for not being capable of-" I cut her off again.

"That's exactly what I am! I'm less than! I'm so much less than, Carmilla! I can't give birth to a tiny human!" I yelled.

"No, Laura. I don't think that of you. I could never think that of you. There are still other options, you know," she said.

I threw a pillow in her general direction.

"No, no. It's not okay. It's not okay," I mumbled.

She started to walk closer to me.

"Laura, everything is fine. Everything is going to be fine," she said.

"I don't think you understand, Carmilla! Everything was supposed to be fine! Now it's not anymore! It's not fine anymore!" I yelled.

"Laura, there were bound to be a few bumps in the road! I love you, of course everything was going to be a mess, you have me in your life!" she yelled back.

"Don't!" I said.

She visibly stopped.

I walked closer to her, and put my finger in the middle of her chest.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. You're perfect!" I yelled.

"Then I suppose it's your fault, huh? I suppose you think it's your fault because you can't give birth to a kid. Well I guess you're right then, huh?! I guess it's your fault!" she yelled.

I stopped, and lowered my hand from her chest.

"Laur- I didn't-" she started.

"No. You're right. You're right. It is my fault. Oh, my god. It's my fault," I said, lowering my face into my hands and turning to walk away from her.

"Laura, no, oh, god, I didn't mean that. Fuck, I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry. Oh, god. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she said.

"Yeah, but it's true," I said.

"No. Laura, no, it isn't, it's biology or whatever. It's not your fault," she reached out to touch me, and I flinched.

She moved her hand away like I burned her. I could feel the tears coming down harder. The love of my life just tried to touch my shoulder and I fucking flinched. What a joke.

"God, Laura. I'm so sorry. I never meant that. I never should have said that. I need to go," she said, grabbing her keys.

"Of course you do," I said.

"I'll be back," she said.

"Sure," I said.

"I swear to you, Laura, I'll be back. The world could be fucking ending, and I'd still come back to you. Laura, look at me. I'll be back, I swear to god," she said.

"Just go," I said.

She opened the door, and closed it soundly behind her. This day just keeps getting better and better.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Laura's POV) (Haha pals this is still BEFORE hahahaha-)

Oh god. Oh my fucking god. Oh god, what had I done, I can't believe this. 

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I swear to god, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be perfect. It was never supposed to happen this way. 

I need to apologize. She deserves that. She is everything I have, she deserves an apology.

Okay, first order of business: Where is my wife?

Her mom's? Hell no.

Mattie's? No, she was in Venice.

Oh, god, what if she was at the airport? No, focus small.

Will's? Yeah, holy shit, she would totally go to Will.

Okay, check list. Phone? Check. Keys? Check. Apology? Working on it. Okay.

I opened the door, and locked it behind me. I climbed into my car and put the key into the ignition after closing the door. I've got this. I have totally got this.

I turned the radio on to some crappy Top 40's station, and backed out of the driveway. 

Oh god. What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she never wants to see me again? Oh god, I'm totally screwed, aren't I?

Tears blurred my vision.

I'm driving. I need to focus. Driving. Not the wife that maybe-probably wants nothing to do with me right now. I've totally got this.

I turned left and drove a little faster. Carmilla is going to be pissed, she has every right to be. God, I had no right to go off on her like that. She was right. We can adopt. We can take in a child with no home and become its home. That would be great. Carmilla would love that, she would love to be a good person for a child like that. She was right.

I blinked tears from my eyes again. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I would do that do someone as amazing as Carmilla. I can't believe I did that. Is that what kind of person I am?

No, don't focus on that, Hollis. Focus on the music, or whatever.

"Baby now we got bad blood, hey," I sang. Okay, good. Focus on the music.

The radio DJ started talking, so I listened to him. He was talking about upcoming events, and then a commercial came on.

It was about going back to school shopping. A little child was talking to her mom about shopping for clothes.

Leave it to me to get sad again because a little girl spoke to her mother on a commercial. A fake commercial. Screwing hell.

I could feel the tears sting my eyes as a squeezed them shut, and they slowly fell down my face.

I pulled to a stop at a stop sign in front of a daycare.

Are you kidding me? What did I do that was so bad to the universe to be constantly reminded-

Oh. Right. Fuck.

I started to pull forwards, and drive down the road, when suddenly the sound of metal against metal was the only sound in my right ear. When suddenly the only thing I could see was darkness. And then-  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AFTER (Carmilla's POV)

"Hi, is this Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped. Check me out on Tumblr at finntheponeh.tumblr.com. "At a time like this?!" Yes.
> 
> Also, I have a sorta totally rad story I'm working on for the Skimmons fandom, so keep your eye out for that, it'll be a high school AU. Like the Fool's Gold of Agents of SHIELD, hopefully.
> 
> Fool's Gold: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2714312/chapters/6076493 
> 
> (even though you've probably already read it, if you're here. I'm going to pretend I'm not reading it again okay.)


	4. I Knew You Said Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, AKA: I Knew You Said Forever feat. helpful(ish) Perry, wonderful LaFontaine, and better-than-he-is-in-the-actual-show Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys like this story, it makes me warm and fuzzy inside.
> 
> Warning: minor homophobia. (it's resolved don't worry)  
> Also, language warning.
> 
> finntheponeh.tumblr.com

I— god. God. I don't understand how this could happen. Laura's chest rose and fell in time to the beating of my heart- slowly. Every time she took a breath I felt my heart jump up towards her, lying on the hospital bed. She looked worse for wear, but she still looked so beautiful. The fluorescent lighting didn't flatter her (did it flatter anyone?) so I had turned the light off hours ago and opened the blinds. 

I wore her coat, and wrapped it tightly around my body. It had started smelling less and less like her. It smelled more like me every time I put it on, which I hate. It was heavy on my shoulders. I hate that that, too. Everything was heavy on my shoulders, though. Every doctor that walked into the room. Every friend that tried to get me to talk. Every piece of news that was delivered to me on her condition. The only person I wanted was Laura. I only wanted her.

She had been in a coma for the past two weeks. Every day I was getting more and more tired, more and more angry, more and more depressed. Less and less hungry, with less and less concern for myself. 

LaFontaine had been here several times alone. Perry came with them once, maybe twice. I think LaFontaine asked her to stop coming. She always tried to get me to say something. To eat something. I listened to her, I did. Well, I tried to. I said a quiet "hi," every time someone walked into the room. I tried to eat small portions of food, but every time I do I get sick.

I hate being in this stupid hospital, too. I know I shouldn't say that, honestly. This is a place where people come to feel better. I'm just complaining about it because it hasn't made Laura better. I just- I need someone to make Laura better. I need her. I hate needing anyone, but I need her. I need her. She makes me feel complete when all I want to do is feel broken. Even right now, while I sit here in this stupid hard chair staring at her glowing face with occasional reassuring glances towards the heart monitor, while I'm broken in a million pieces, with my heart shattered across the floor of this stupid room, even right now as she's hardly breathing, she's the glue that's pulling everything that I am back together again. 

The door creaked open slowly, and Will walked in.

"Hey, Kitty," he said.

"Hi," I said, quietly from where I sat. I was still looking at Laura. I didn't even glance at Will. 

"Would you look at that? You just said hi. That calls for celebration, huh, Kitty?" he asked. I didn't have to look up to know his eyes had dark bags under them and his hands were shaking. I didn't have to look up to know his eyes were glossy from unshed tears. I didn't have to look up to know that he was holding his breath, waiting for a reply.

I didn't answer.

"Carmilla?" he asked. I finally looked up at him. I was right. He looked worse for wear, just like I probably did.

"You look awful," he said, his eyebrows scrunching up, his voice wavering slightly.

Normally, I would've replied sarcastically, or at least snorted, but not now. Not like this. Not in this room. Not in this building. Not in this universe.

"Carmilla, please, say something. You won't answer my texts. You haven't answered your phone. Your clothes are probably a week old, at least. Please, Carmilla, just say something," he said.

I saw the tears gather up in his eyes again, just like they did after I told him what happened when I got that phone call two weeks ago. Just like they did when he fell off his bike when he was still learning to ride it. Just like they did when he found out why I hated our Mother. Just like they did at my wedding. 

"I'm sorry," I said, so quietly I wasn't even sure I said it.

"No, no, god, Carmilla, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened. You don't deserve to go through this," he said.

"No," I said, less forcefully than I intended.

"What?" he asked.

"I said no. She doesn't deserve to feel this way. She doesn't deserve to be in a coma right now. She doesn't deserve this. I do. I deserve to feel horrible. It's my fault, Will. It's all my fault," I said, tears dripping from my eyes with out permission.

"No, it isn't. This isn't your fault. This isn't anyone's fault except the drunk driver. He's the only one that can be blamed for this, Kitty," Will said.

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't left she wouldn't have been on the road, would she, Will? If it wasn't for me, she'd be awake right now," I said.

"No, Kitty. You can't blame yourself for this. You can't do that to yourself," he said.

"Whatever," I said.

He glanced to my left, and then looked back at me, sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair.

"How about you tell me everything you love about her?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Tell me why you married her," he said.

"Because I proposed. Honestly, Will, you think you'd learn something by now," I said.

He smiled.

"No, c'mon, tell me why you proposed, Kitty. Tell me why you love her," he said.

"How can you even ask me that?" I asked.

He looked like he was about to backtrack, so I said, "Have you even met her? Have you even met her, Will? I love her for so many reasons."

"Yeah? Name one," he said.

"I love the way she wakes me up in the morning," I said.

"And?" he asked.

"I love the care and compassion she has for other people," I said, looking at her happily. She was still glowing, even now.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I love that she doesn't think any less of me when I make a mistake. Sometimes, I think she thinks more of me," I said.

I was so busy looking at her, I didn't notice the heart monitor pick up slightly.

"I love the way she looks at me when she thinks I don't see her," I said.

It picked up a little more, and I saw Will smile out of the corner of my eye, but I still hadn't noticed.

"I love that every time I go grocery shopping, she thinks I'll forget her favourite cookies, and writes little reminders on my hand, even though I'd remember without them," I said.

"Did someone say... Cookies?" the groggy voice replied quietly.

"Laura!" I yelled, jumping out of the chair.

Which, bad idea. I had hardly moved, except when necessary, out of the chair for two weeks. On a scale from one to "invading Russia in the winter," I'd say this was somewhere around “Henry VIII might not have got along with his first four wives, but I think I can change him.” Can I just say: Ouch.

I stumbled forward a step, tripped, and crashed straight into the bed where my has-been-in-a-coma-for-the-past-two-weeks wife was laying. I fell forwards, and caught myself before I crashed into her. 

"Hey," she said, smiling slightly even though her eyes were closed. 

"Hey, sweetheart, how ya feeling?" I asked, and I could feel my eyes water up.

She opened her eyes slightly and smiled at me.

"You're my wife," she said, "right?"

I laughed, nodding, "Yes, I'm your wife."

Her eyes looked around the room.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Where are we?"

"In the hospital," I said.

"Oh, good, I thought we were at home. This room is boring. It needs to be brightened up," she said.

"With you in here, I'm not sure it could get any brighter," I said.

"Whoa, I married you?" she asked.

"Yeah, you did," I said laughing.

"I'm glad," she said.

From behind us, Will coughed. Laura looked up at him.

"Is that your brother? He looks like you," she whispered.

"Yeah, Laur, that's Will. Remember him?" I asked.

"Hello, brother Will," Laura said groggily.

"Hello, sister-in-law Laura," Will said, smiling.

"Your sister is very pretty," Laura said.

"She likes to think so," Will said.

"I like to think so, too," Laura said, smiling at him.

"Laura, Laura, Sweetheart, do you need anything? Like, water or something?" I asked her, when her eyes fell back on my face.

"Yes, water, please," she said, smiling at me.

"Will, can you hand me that cup? I think it has water in it," I said. 

"Yep," he said, handing me the cup.

"Thanks, Will," I said.

"Thank you, brother Will," Laura said, and giggled.

"Uh, I'm going to go down to the caf, give you ladies some privacy or whatever," Will said, smiling at us before heading out.

Laura drank a few sips of the drink before handing the cup to me to put on the table. She rubbed her eyes, and then smiled at me.

"Cupcake... Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you know why you're in the hospital right now?" I asked.

"Uhm," she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opening them back up, "I was on the road, right?"

"Right," I said.

"And I was driving along, and then I started crying again, and then- Uh, I'm still kind of unsure about that last part? The last thing I remember is a really loud noise," she said.

"Yeah, uh," I coughed, clearing my throat, "That's right, um, a drunk driver crashed into you. Uh, I got the call from the hospital because you had your ID and I was an emergency contact for something or whatever? Anyway, Will and I got here, and you were already set up here."

"Oh. I hope I wasn't asleep for too long, at least?" she said.

"Cupcake, the doctors weren't sure you were going to wake up. It's been two weeks," I said.

"Oh," she said.

"Laura, I'm so sorry," I said.

She looked up at me, "For what?"

"For saying it was fine, and dismissing your issue. I mean, after our fight. Do you remember the argument we had?" I asked.

Laura looked downwards before glancing back up towards me, her face bunching up.

"Oh, golly. Carmilla, I'm so sorry, god I didn't mean anything I said, I swear. I was just sad and angry, and-" she began.

"No, Creampuff, that's what I was going to say. I shouldn't have left you, I'm so sorr-" I tried to say.

"Wait, wait. You what?" she asked.

"I-I drove to Will's. Do you remember? I thought you needed some space," I said.

"Oh, yeah. That I remember, I thought you left left me. Like, divorce or something. I was really scared," she said.

"I'd never do that to you," I said.

The door opened (again) and a doctor walked in.

"Sorry, ladies. Just wanted to check up on you. Your brother said she woke up?" the doctor said. He hadn't even looked at Laura yet.

"Yeah, she's right here. She's awake," I said.

"Alright, well, she's going to experience some-" Dr. Louis started.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dr. Dude... Sir... Whatever. I am right here. You can talk to both of us," she said.

"Sorry, I... Mrs. Karnstein-Hollis?" he said.

"Yeah?" Laura and I both said, and then smiled at each other.

"Sorry, it seems someone listed you two as married," he pulled out a pen, "You're... Sisters, is that right?"

"What? No. We're married," I said, confused.

"Sorry, is this a joke? You're both women," he said.

"Yeah, we are both women. No, this isn't a joke," I said.

"Yeah, uh, do you have a marriage license?" he asked.

"Yes. At my house. Where I live. With my wife. Because we are married. Do I need to break it up any more for you, doctor?" Laura said.

At this point, I wasn't shocked. Laura survived a car wreck, she's a badass.

"No, uh, that won't be necessary. Mrs. Karnstein-Hollis, you'll experience some short-term memory loss, as well as difficulty moving and walking as well as before, but other than that, you should be fine. Your injuries, overall, weren't as bad as they could've been— other than, you know, the obvious— and you should make a full recovery," he said.

"Great, thank you, doctor," Laura said.

"We should be able to release you by tomorrow, but we want to keep you overnight for observation, just to make sure nothing will go wrong for some reason within the next 24 hours," he said.

"Alright, cool, thank you," I said.

He nodded at us, before exiting the room.

"Great," I said, "Another night here."

"I'm sorry," Laura said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," I said.

"If you want, you can go home. I'll be okay here," she said.

"Laur, I'm not going to leave you. I mean it," I said.

"Okay," she said, and grabbed my hand to hold in hers.

She held it all night.  
————————————————————————————————  
2 YEARS LATER (Laura's POV)

It was Christmas eve. Henry, our son, sat in Carmilla’s lap, while she read Plato to him. I used to tease her about it, until Henry said that the Plato books were actually his favourites. I teased Carmilla about that, too.

We adopted him in the spring, when the flowers were blooming and the birds were singing. He was eight then, but he turned nine in August. Carmilla and I loved him more than anything we could imagine. He wore bows in his hair ‘to impress people with his tying skills’ as he put it. He had dark brown hair and was on the short side for his age. His eyes were bright green, and he was missing 3 teeth. He used to jump every time the doorbell rang, or when we turned the lights out at bedtime. But, he soon grew to realize that we love him as much as he loves us.

Carmilla wiped a bit of chocolate off his face, and gave him a kiss on the forehead before closing the book and carrying him upstairs to his bedroom. I started picking up around the living room when Carmilla came back down and wrapped her arms around my waist, and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too,” I said, smiling and covering her hands with mine.

She looked around the room, at Henry’s hung Christmas stocking, and the presents around the tree.

“We did a good job,” she said, proudly.

“Yeah,” I said. “We did.”

Our ugly Christmas sweaters were proudly worn, and we went to bed early that night. Henry would wake us up early in the morning, anyways.

We fell asleep before we knew it, happy with what we’d accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, hope you liked that. I'm sorry I have a weird update schedule, I just go through random bursts of inspiration. (For example, Chapter 3 was written at like four AM when I could hardly tell left from right.) I hope this explains any/all spelling/grammatical errors.
> 
> ALSO, while I'm here, if you're like, "Dude, bro, pal, I've been waiting for that Skimmons HSAU you were talking about last chapter, where the heck is that you literal tool," for any reason, then worry not! I'm gathering my ideas and am trying to put them into written form. 
> 
> finntheponeh.tumblr.com is me, for any questions, concerns, criticism or general screaming (yes, you can scream) at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I don't know if I'm going to continue it, but I hope you guys like what's happened in this chapter.


End file.
